Zig-Zagged
"Zig-Zagged" is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of PBS Kids show, Wild Kratts. It was written by Eva Almos and directed by Chris Kratt. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 24, 2012. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers slip out of a barn house containing domesticated horses and find zebras. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers rappel down into a zebra herd from the Tortuga, which is camouflaged so the zebras will not be startled by its presence. However, Jimmy, the pilot, smashes it down, blowing its cover, and consequently scares away the zebras. Only a zebra foal is left behind. Martin names it Maze. Aviva is impressed by the zebra's stripe pattern and plans on incorporating the design in a set of jackets for the entire Wild Kratts crew. The Kratt brothers take Maze along so they can find his herd while the rest of the Wild Kratts return to the Tortuga to get working on the jackets. The Kratt brothers see a herd of zebra across a river. Martin decides to escort Maze across the river, when Chris sees a crocodile swimming behind them. Martin pushes Maze back to their starting point while Chris lassos a noose to the crocodile's snout and ties the rope to the tree. Martin and Maze return to the side of the river where Chris is. To safely traverse the river, Chris activates his Hippo Creature Power Suit. Martin and Maze follow him to the other side of the river. Later, the Kratt brothers find another zebra herd at the bottom of a hill. They activate their Zebra Creature Power Suits and run down the hill. They witness a male stallion chasing away an intruder male and defend Maze from hyenas, but do not find Maze's mother. A while later the Kratt brothers end up in another herd of zebra. Maze's mother gallops towards and cuddles with Maze. The Kratt brothers run back to the Tortuga after the herd's stallion chases them away. At the Tortuga, Aviva shows off the finished crew jacket to her teammates with Jimmy as the mannequin. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. Chris puts on spot-patterned clothing and hides from Martin. Martin contrasts after putting on his black- and white-striped clothing. The Kratt brothers then conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Grant's Zebra '(called Zebra): Maze *Nile Crocodile (called Crocodile) *Hippopotamus *Nubian Giraffe (called Giraffe) *Spotted Hyena Flashback * North American Beaver * Tasmanian Devil Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * American quarter horse (called Quarter horse) *Striped skunk (called Skunk) *Common buckeye (called Butterfly) *Leopard *Impala *Sitatunga *Lion *Cheetah *Thomson's gazelle Trivia * Key Facts and Creature Moments * A zebra's stripes are involved in a type of camouflage that is used to confuse predators. When a herd of zebra moves quickly enough, a predator is often unable to distinguish between one zebra or the other. * A giraffe's spotted skin makes it look like a tree from far away, allowing it to blend in with its environment. Gallery wk1676.png|Martin is… wk1677.png|…telling to Chris… wk1678.png|…that they want… wk1679.png|…to go to the zebras. wk1680.png|Chris and Martin have just finished rappeling down to the zebra herd. wk1681.png|The herd has got scared away, but a zebra foal is left. wk1682.png wk1683.png wk1684.png wk1685.png wk1686.png|Martin is naming the zebra foal Maze. wk1687.png|All of the Wild Kratts team are looking at Maze. wk1688.png wk1689.png|Martin is snuggling with Maze. wk1691.png|Aviva is taking a picture of Maze for the crew jackets. wk1690.png|Picture 1 wk1692.png|Picture 2: Maze is jumping up at Martin. wk1693.png|Picture 3: Martin's and Maze's face are touching. wk1694.png|Picture 4: Martin is staying in the air behind Maze. wk1695.png|Martin is going into a river with Maze. wk1696.png|They are swimming parallel. wk1697.png|Martin is backstroking. wk1698.png|Martin and Maze are in danger, they have to swim faster. wk1699.png|Chris is swinging a lasso to defend Martin and Maze from a crocodile. wk1700.png|But Chris has been wrapped shortly. wk1701.png|Martin is happy to find one's feet again. wk1702.png|He is kissing the ground. wk1703.png wk1704.png|Chris wants to activate Hippo Power to scare the dangerous crocodile away. wk1705.png|He is touching a hippo with his finger to activate. wk1706.png|Chris is in Hippo Power now. wk1707.png|Martin is telling the previous plot to Aviva. wk1708.png|Chris in Hippo Power is opening his Hippo mouth to scare away the crocodile. wk1709.png wk1710.png wk1711.png wk1712.png wk1713.png wk1714.png wk1715.png|Aviva is putting the hippo pink cloth on Jimmy. wk1716.png|Chris and Martin are quietly exhausted. wk1717.png|They are leaning at giraffe legs, but they think they are trees. wk1718.png|Chris and Martin are noticing that there's a giraffe. wk1719.png wk1729.png|Finally, Aviva is hearing what Chris and Martin want to tell her. wk1730'.png wk1731.png|Chris is scanning footprints with his Creature Pod. wk1732.png wk1733.png|Chris and Martin in Zebra Power are looking at another zebra. wk1734.png wk1735.png wk1736.png|Chris is starting the confusion run of the zebras to defend Maze. wk1737.png|The fastly moving zebra pattern is confusing the hyenas. wk1738.png|Martin is using the same zebra confusion execution as Chris. wk1739.png wk1740.png wk1742.png|Chris and Martin have just found Maze's mother. wk1743.png|The new crew jacket: The front is green (due to Chris), the arms are blue (due to Martin), the back has a giraffe pattern and the collar has a zebra pattern. Aviva is thinking that she can be a fashion designer, but rather she still wants to program Creature Power Discs for Chris and Martin. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Episodes on home video